


Elevator Fondue

by bibliotechpage



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Elevator Sex, F/M, Mild Smut, Trapped In Elevator, smut left to the imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliotechpage/pseuds/bibliotechpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the titled says, but with a bit of discretion because I am a bit of a prude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Fondue

**Author's Note:**

> Because, let's be real, it seemed like Steve got even just a little amazed/ turned on when Peggy got upset with him and shot at him. The argument in this instance was over, what... God only knows.

Dim emergency lights glow.

And they wouldn't talk. They would try their darnedest, especially Peggy, not to look at each other. But Steve gives in and glances in her direction. He looks away. Peggy looks back. Steve waits for her to stop looking. He inches closer. Peggy starts to notice him getting closer, but makes no move towards him. She continues to look straight forward.

He gets so close that she can feel his breath on her neck, his nose practically at the nape of it. He nudges the spot just behind her ear. She begrudgingly looks at him. He goes in for a kiss and she lets him. And then she goes for it. Placing a hand on each side of his face and using the rest of her body, she slams him into wall of the side of the elevator. He returns the favor, grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up.

They really couldn't care less about the surveillance camera. As a matter of fact, she flips it off. A few whimpers, then a full blown moan from Peggy. Steve starts panting. It gets voraciously heated. And well...you can fill in the gaps. The elevator wakes up from its little hiatus, moving up again and doors ping open!

They try to straighten themselves out because that was some mind-blowing make up fondue-ing and Steve is a mess. But now it's off to Bucky and Nat's engagement party.


End file.
